


Enough proofs ?

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Real couple in an uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Count on rafael to have a file ready at any opportunity to show uber drivers that Sonny and him are indeed married !
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Kudos: 22
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Enough proofs ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soul_writerr for her help to fill the certificate ^_^


End file.
